Worth A Trip to the Bookstore
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Hoseok is a little bit too small for the shelves In Barnes and Nobles, and the book he wants is on the top shelf. Nearby is a wandering bookworm named Seokjin. When he helps him reach his book, they have a small conversation which leads to something more. I am so bad at descriptions x.x


AN: Hello ARMY's who may be reading this! :) I noticed there weren't a lot of Bangtan stories In English on , so here I am! I had the Inspiration to write this story with the prompt: Height Difference.

Jin Is my bias, and 2Seok Is my OTP. I hope you enjoy!

Written for the BTS Holiday Fic Exchange!

* * *

Hoseok walks around the isle and stops in the section titled 'Mystery/Thrillers' and looks at the first set of sectioned off books. All the authors here are labeled A-H, which means one of his favorite authors should show up. Sipping at his coffee while looking up and down the colorful spines of new books, he finds the one he wants.

Hoseok stands on his tiptoes to reach for the novel but his fingers can barely touch it. He looks around nervously, not wanting to disturb anyone. There are few people around him, and some people on the other side. He looks up at his book once more and decides to finally swallow his pride.

"S'cuse me, but ... I can't reach my book. Would you mind helping me reach it?"

The taller boy with reddish brown hair looks down at him. He smiles, and Hoseok cannot help but see his lovely lips.

"No problem. Which one is it?"

Hoseok leads the boy over to his section a few feet away and points to the top shelf.

"That one."

"This book, it's really good. You'll love it."

Hoseok doesn't believe it. He says, "You've read this one?"

"Yeah. I have, it's great reading around Halloween time." The taller boy brushes his brown hair out of the way of his eyes. Jin sees he is still holding Hoseok's book. "Oh! Here you go. I haven't properly introduced myself ... I'm Seokjin."

Hoseok smiles. This boy seems really nice, and handsome. His nervousness is decreasing and lowering his heart rate. The anxiety that clawed at him before doesn't bother him now.

"My name is Hoseok. Thanks for retreiving my book, I'm really short."

Seokjin laughs. "Not that short. I'm just tall."

A lull of silence happens and an awkward silence engulfs the two fo them.

"Well, I'll be leaving now, hope you enjoy your book," Seokjin says. He waves at the boy and turns to leave.

"Hey, wait. If you want to know what I think about it, uhm, I write a blog about books. You should follow me." His voice falters at the end, so he adds,"If you want."

Seokjin puts a finger to his chin. "Okay sure, I'll do it now. What's your username."

Hoseok almost chokes on the sip of coffee he took while Seokjin was talking. He coughs wildly, trying to unblock his airways. He didn't think his plan through at all.

"My username is Boxersorbreifsbooksorsleep." His eyes don't meet his tall aquaintence.

"Hahaha! That's great! Obviously, it's boxers and books."

Hoseoks eyes widen. This guy is pretty cute. He's tall, reads books, and has luscious lips that makes him want to kiss Seokjin. If he doesn't get his butt out of the bookstore though, Jimin's going to order Hoseok's food the way he hates it.

"Nice. I have to go now ..."

"Yeah me too. Nice to meet you."

"Bye."

"Bye," Hoseok mumbles. The cute stranger is already walking away.

Laughing so hard his eyes begin to prick with tears, Jimin asks, "Tell me the story again?"

Hoseok rolls his eyes and drops his head on the table.

"Why?"

Jimin is still laughing at Hoseok, his eyes scrunching up. "You couldn't reach the book! You had to ask for help! Maybe you should dress up as an elf for Halloween!"

"At least I'm talking to people and making friends! Who was it yesterday telling me that they couldn't stand walking into the cafeteria at university alone, hmm?"

That shut Jimin up, so instead of sulking he asks another question.

"Did you get his name?"

"Yeah, Seokjin. Isn't that cool, both our names have almost the same sound."

Hoseok eats his burger in front of him despite the tomato he didn't order. Jimin eats at his own salad silently.

 _Ding!_

Hoseok looks down at his phone that illuminates with a notification. His background was a picture of his favorite idol. The notification came from his book blog. He opens up the email that tells him he's gained one new follower.

 _FoodBooksandMe has followed you!_

Hoseok clicks on the persons username to check out their blog, so they can become mutuals. Scrolling through endless pictures of beautiful books, yummy food, and pink aesthetic kawaii shit, Hoseok come upon a picture of someone he assumes is the owner of the blog. He gasps out loud.

"What?" Jimin looks up at his friend with a worried expression.

"It's the guy! From the bookstore, he followed my blog! I didn't think he actually would, but he did."

Jimin smiles at Hoseok."I think he likes what he's seen!"

"Don't tease me. I don't think so, he's just being nice, that's all." Hoseok grabs his new book and buries his nose in it. This is how he ususally ends conversations.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Jimin grabs Hoseoks phone before he has time to put his book down.

"Give me that!"

Jimin who's taller than Hoseok, stands and reads the notifications out loud.

 _FoodBooksandMe has left a comment of two of boxersorbreifsbooksorsleep's posts._

Jimin continues to click on the notification and look at the posts in question.

"This is for your review of _Twilight: New Moon_ : ' _I agree with what you said here. Edward is a crappy vampire and needs to make way for someone who has blood pumping through their veins.'_

Hoseok still leaping for his phone, finally makes a grab at Jimin's elbow in the air, and pulls it down. Snatching his phone away with pink cheeks, he reads the last comment aloud.

"On my review for _Paper Towns: 'I didn't much like the ending either, but it's not about that. It's about the journey of how they got there, and what it means. I hope you can grow to like this book a little more."_

Hoseok doesn't know how to respond. A slow and creeping smile plays over his lips. "A cute boy comments on my blog! He agrees with me, and is on Team Jacob! Take that!"

Jimin laughs at his friend who's dancing right on the sidewalk beside their table.

"So are you going to ask him out?"

Hoseok's smile disppears, and he stops dancing. "I can't do that! Look at how cute he is, and I bet he goes to university. Why else would he be in the bookstore?"

"Because he likes books." Jimin's voice deadpans. His friend does this every time, he always tries to back out of situations, because he's shy.

"What if he has a girlfriend. He can't be gay." Hoseok pouts.

Jimin takes his phone away from him again. "Just try this. You'll never know if you don't ask."

He gives the phone back Hoseok who reads the unsent text. _Hey looks like you love my blog, and I love yours ... Do you want to see if you like me, and I like you? Coffee?_

Hoseok flinches at the corny line, he wouldn't say that at all. He deletes the whole thing and writes in it's place _I wanted to ask you a question about the book that I bought today, I'm the short guy. Can we go out for some coffee?_

"Now hit send," Jimin instructs. "Don't hesitate."

Hoseok hesitates. "I don't know ..."

Jimin reaches over and pats his friend on the shoulder sarcastically. "Don't feel bad, sleeping alone this winter will be easyyy." Then swift as a fox he reaches down and clicks the send button on Hoseok's phone.

"Jimin! Park, Jimin you little sh-"

Jimin raises his eyebrows. His best friend doesn't usually curse.

"-I hate you," He replaces. "Don't talk to me."

 _Ding!_

 _Okay sure, tomorrow, what time? Is this about the plot twist on page 140?_

Hoseok's eyes widen. Jimin laughs like a hyena at the expression on his face.

"I told you he was interested!"

"Shutup."


End file.
